Paranormal High
by Blackkitten23
Summary: Deep in the Hokage mountain range there is a boarding school called Konoha. Naruko finds out about an old abandoned shrine is in the forest, but when she finds it she ends up unsealing a spirit. Can she handle the perverted gender swapping spirit? – Hentai Girl X Boy / Yuri Girl X Girl
1. Tempting Temple

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking" **  
**/Author's comments\

 **This is -** **Hentai Girl x Boy** ** & ****Yuri Girl x Girl**

 **Pairing: fem Naruto 'Naruko' x ?**

/AC - Everyone here's my first Hentai & Yuri story! Please enjoy! You might notice a slight crossover with an anime called 'Green Green', I love that anime!\

OXOXOXOXO

Iruka twitched as he saw his blonde student sleeping soundly in class "Naruko, WAKE UP!" he yelled as he tossed a tea kettle and the girl jolted awake, but not because the tea kettle hit her. No ... she woke up when the guy behind her yelped as the tea kettle hit him.

"sorry, I couldn't bring myself to hit a girl" said Iruka as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly "now lets continue, many years ago the monks in a temple not far from here sealed away a dangerous spirit"

Naruko raised her hand "sensei why was the spirit dangerous?"

"it was an evil demon who was said to kill anyone who defied him" he answered and continued teaching.

Now the blonde girl was curious (I'm going to find that temple)

It took a little research, but she thought she found where the temple once stood, but it won't be easy to find after so many years. Of course, that won't stop her from trying! Spring break is almost here and when most people go home she stays at school so why not look around then?

OXOXOXOXO

"YAY Spring Break!" yelled a pink haired girl as she and all the other students headed down the long road that led to the bus stop, except Naruko that is. Naruko was an orphan and didn't have a place to go, but she made arrangements with the principle. She can stay on the school grounds as long as she helps the caretaker with the chores.

Naruko sighed "alone again ... oh well, at least I have something to do this time ... now lets see, do I have enough supplies?" the blonde went through the next few minutes checking that she packed enough food, water, her phone and an emergency medical kit. After helping the caretaker clean up the common area she was going to check out the temple.

The blonde shivered in disgust as she set a mop down "does anyone clean their own room or do they think the cleaning fairies do it? ... time to go" she told the caretaker that she was going to check out the Toad temple, which was a popular temple nearby.

The caretaker told her to be careful and she left ...

OXOXOXOXO

After trekking a couple miles towards Toad temple she veered south. It was more difficult than she expected cause of the density of the forest, but she finally made it to a clearing where she could take a break.

"ok, if I'm right then ... the temple could be around here ... I don't think I see any-AHHH"

*CRASH*

Naruko screamed as the ground beneath her gave way causing her to fall into an underground tunnel. As she sat up she checked herself for any injuries.

"ow ow ow ... I think I'm ok" she checked for any injuries and was happy to see nothing broken, just a few scrapes and what will be a few bruises later "awesome, I'll be sore in morning, but other than that I'm ok ... Whoa"

Her jaw dropped as she looked around the place where she fell. It was an old stone corridor with very high ceilings and tall elegant statues. After checking her phone she was sad to see that she had no bars, but she decided to take some pictures and not worry yet.

She looked up and frowned "damn it's too high for me to climb out ... guess I have no choice" pulled out her flash light and proceeded down the passageway.

The blonde gazed at the intricately designed pots and old tapestries. She finally found an old staircase and carefully started climbing ... step by step she made her way up the stairs, she was almost at the top when ...

*crack* a step shattered making her lose her balance, but she quickly grabbed the rail and bolted up the last steps just as the stairs pulled away from the wall and started falling. She jumped grabbed hold of the frame of a door and rolled onto the floor of a room. As she laid on the floor she caught her breath and listened to the stairs crumble behind her.

"maybe this wasn't a good idea" said Naruko as she sat up and shined her flashlight around the room. There was an alter with a pot in the back of the room. It looked interesting so she went to check it out. there were words on the pot, but they were too faded to read. She took a few pictures incase she got to her computer where she could enhance them.

Gravity, however, was not her friend today ...

After stepping too close a floor board snapped and she fell into the alter. The pot smashed onto the floor sending fragments and dust flying every where.

Coughing and sneezing was the only thing Naruko could do until everything settled a couple minutes later.

A crash in the room next door made Naruko jump "oh *cough* great, now *cough*what?" the blonde moved her flashlight so it illuminated the other room and saw that a section of the roof opened up making an exit leading outside.

Naruko grinned "yes! Time to get out of here-" she froze ... Naruko knew she heard something. She turned around and heard it again ... a whimper from a small animal. She scanned the room with her light and there ... under a large fragment of the pot was a tiny silver/gray dog.

"Oh my god! I must've knocked the vase on you! It's ok, I'll get you out of here" she opened her bag and pulled out a blanket and placed it on top to make a bed. She carefully picked up the small dog and placed it on the makeshift bed. She dragged herself out of the temple and was happy to see she could see the mountains so she easily found her way back to school.

OXOXOXOXO

The caretaker, Sansho, was cooking up some food when Naruko came back "dinner is almost done Naruko"

"it smells great, I'm going to wash up" she went up to her room and gently set the little dog down on her bed. After she quickly rinsed off she tried to drip some water into the dog's mouth with a spoon she had in her packed lunch. A smile crossed her lips as a tiny pink tongue flicked out to catch a dribble. Three spoonfuls later the dog went to sleep and Naruko went down to eat dinner. After Sansho went home she grabbed some leftover fish and went upstairs.

"oh crap!" the dog had rolled to the edge of the bed and nearly over the side, but she caught it just in time "how can someone cause so much trouble in their sleep?" she giggled as she saw that the clothes that were on the bed were now on the ground. She set the food on the bed and picked up the mess. The dog sniffed and whimpered as it tried to wiggle closer to the fish.

The blonde giggled and picked up the dog "here you go" she slowly gave small pieces of fish to the fluffy little animal. After all the fish was gone she gently washed the dog and curled up in bed with it …

At some point in the middle of the night a white mist of energy consumed the dog and it changed into a man!

This wasn't going to be a pretty wake up call …


	2. Linked Souls

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy & Yuri Girl x Girl**

 **Pairing: fem Naruto 'Naruko' x 'gender swapping' Kakashi**

/AC - check out my profile for a list of sites i'm posting to\

 **Last Time:**

This wasn't going to be a pretty wake up call …

OXOXOXOXO

Naruko moaned hotly in her sleep. She was having a hot dream of some guy fondling her breasts. The strong hands playing with her sensitive nipples felt so real … a little too real! Her blue eyes flew open to see a tall man with silver hair on top of her …

"AHHH PERVERT!" screamed the blonde and she slugged the man in the gut forcing him off her, but she didn't stop there. Once the man tried to stand up she spun on her feet and sent a strong kick to his gut that propelled him out the window … luckily for him the dorm was only one story tall not like the school building which is five stories tall "hmmp that showed him" said Naruko with a smirk "oh, here doggy" she whistled for the fluffy pup, but didn't see him.

*poof* Naruko jumped at the sound and looked out of the window … there where the pervert landed was the cute puppy! "oh my … how did you …?" she jumped out the window and ran over to the little canine. After picking it up and placing on her bed she noticed a bruise on the dog's tummy … but she thought nothing of it and went off to do her chores and take a shower.

One hour later Naruko came out of the women's baths with a towel wrapped around her waist and froze in her tracks … a white mist was wrapping around the dog. The blonde watched in fascination s the silhouette of the dog warped into a man … the mist vanished revealing the silver haired pervert from before!

"oh wow … how is that possible?" she leaned over and looked at the handsome sleeping face of the pervert who was basically naked save for a bed sheet "maybe he wasn't molesting me, he might not have realized what was going on … I should apologize" she blushed as the man's eyes opened revealing one black eye and one red eye … they stared in each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity … Naruko felt her heart skip a beat as the man smiled …

"you're very firm" the man reached up and slipped his hand through her towel to grab her breast …

*BAM*

Naruko had three tick marks on her temple as her fist came down on the man's head "I will never give a man the benefit of the doubt ever again!" she growled as she left the unconscious man on the bed with a painful lump on his head … she didn't even look back as she heard the poof as the man changed back into a dog …

XXXXXXXXXX

A broom swept away the leaves from the entrance of the school and the broom's holder was close to being finished when something caught her attention … a white mist in a dorm room window "back again" she sighed as her hand clenched around the broom's handle.

The silver haired man walked out of the dorm … by jumping through her window … "why do you keep hitting me?" he pouted.

Naruko blushed as she finally realized the guy was completely naked … and hung like a horse "it's what you get for grabbing me! Would you put some clothes on!?"

"but it's more-"

The blonde glared "Clothes NOW!"

"ok ok calm down" a white energy surrounded him and when it disappeared he was clothed in an old fashioned yukata "there, better?"

"yes thank you" she sighed in relief "what are you?"

"a dog demon … well, half demon. My name is Kakashi … Do you know how long I was trapped in there?" asked Kakashi.

She placed a finger on her chin in thought "according to the history books it would be about … hmm 360 years. Oh, I'm Naruko Uzumaki"

"that's a long time … thank you for unsealing me, that seal was draining me for years so I probably would've died "

"I'm glad I could help" she said with a smile, she really was happy she got there when she did.

Kakashi scratched his cheek sheepishly "could you tell me what kinds of things changed? … besides women getting stronger" he rubbed the lump on his head.

Naruko rolled her eyes "there are lot of things … lets see, it would be easier if I showed you some things, follow me" she went to a dark room "this is Iruka-sensei's room, I was planning on cleaning this room soon so you can look around first" Kakashi jumped as she flicked the light switch flooding the room with light.

"what's that light?" asked the demon as he reached up to touch the light bulb.

"it's electricity, have you ever seen a lightening bolt?" Kakashi nodded "that is electricity" Kakashi jerked his hand away from the bulb making the girl giggle "electricity isn't as strong as a lightening bolt and you can touch the bulbs cause they're built to channel electricity, but don't stick your fingers in these light sockets or touch any exposed wires. There are some books you can read in the library across the hall, they should bring you up to date. I'll be right out here finishing some chores if you need me" she went outside to finish up her chores.

"Naruko dearie how are you today?" asked Sansho as she came up the dirt road.

"I'm fine, just about done with the chores" exclaimed the blonde.

Sansho smiled warmly "you're a hard worker, why don't you go to the bath house today? My treat"

"you don't have to do that" said Naruko.

"nonsense, you're here doing all this work on a spring break. You should have a little fun" said Sansho as she gave Naruko some money.

"thank you Sansho!"

"it's no trouble dearie, now I'm going to go and get some food for the useless brats since they'll be back in two days" grumbled the caretaker as she made her way back down the dirt road.

After finishing her chores she went back to check on her demon friend "how's it going Kakashi?"

"umm I could use some help" the demon said as he as he was trying to put on a button down shirt.

"it's like training a puppy with you" she pushed the buttons in their proper place "there, that's better" (Wow, he really tall) she looked up at the silver haired man … she barely came up to his chest.

"oh, I get it now … you weren't kidding when you said a lot has changed. Those books were informative" said Kakashi.

Naruko blinked "you read them already?"

"yep, and I found this life changing one!" exclaimed Kakashi

A tick mark appeared on her cheek as he held up an infamous orange book "where did you get that?" she growled.

"ummm from a room with a big wooden desk next to the library" said Kakashi.

"OH really …" she knew that room … it was the headmaster's office! "I'll chat with the old man when he gets back, but you know you can't keep that right?"

Kakashi sighed "I know, but I can't buy one"

The blonde sighed at the pout on the demon's face "actually I'm going into town to visit the bath house so you can visit a book store while we're there" (I can't believe I'm doing this) "just keep in mind I don't have much money" Kakashi nodded happily and followed her.

After going down the road a bit Kakashi saw the full scope of the school "this place is huge, what is it?"

"it's a school, it's empty until spring break is done" answered the blonde.

"and you really take care of this entire place by yourself?"

"yeah … but Sansho does most of the cooking, she's the main caretaker. I also deliver flowers as an odd job" said Naruko absentmindedly.

"why don't you leave during these times like the other students?" asked Kakashi, but he instantly regretted asking as he saw the sadness in the girl's eyes.

"my parents died a couple years ago so I have no where to go"

"I'm sorry … I know how that feels" the two continued in a peaceful silence …

10 minutes later …

"No"

"but I want to bathe with you! Please" begged Kakashi as they stood outside the separate changing rooms.

"No"

"please" this time Naruko only responded by pointing up at a sign that said 'Women Only' "oooh I have to be a woman" the blonde nodded "ok"

Naruko's jaw dropped as Kakashi was consumed by the familiar white mist and when the mist left a very naked female Kakashi was standing there "you can change genders!" she yelped as she dragged the demon into the changing room before some guy saw her.

"demon genders aren't fixed so can I? Please" begged the very cute demon with long silver hair.

"ok fine" Naruko undressed and they slipped into the water. Curious blue eyes couldn't stop looking at the silver haired demon who went from tall sexy muscled well endowed male to a cute tall well endowed woman with perfect curves "how can you be so good looking as a woman or a man? … and of course I'm Bi" the blonde blushed, she didn't mean to say that out loud or in front of a pervert!

Kakashi leaned in close to the flustered blonde "so you like me like this too, that's good to know" the female demon purred and captured the blonde's lips with her own. Naruko tried to struggle, but she quickly gave up and began shyly kissing back. Kakashi's strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her even closer as she deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue in the blonde's mouth. Naruko moaned into the kiss … she liked it … she liked the way Kakashi's tongue teased hers … she like the feel of their breasts pushing against each other …

After the two pulled apart for some much needed air the flushed blonde blushed brightly "it doesn't what gender you are, you're still a pervert … that was my first kiss" she mumbled as she got out of the bath (oh great, how do I keep the sexy pervert away from me?) "try something like that again and I won't buy you your book"

"what! Wait, Naruko I'll be good! … you know that was my first kiss too"

The blonde rolled her eyes "yeah right … come on, put some clothes on and meet me outside" she said before leaving the changing room.

For a moment Kakashi just watched the door in silence … and then the demon smiled as she materialized some clothes "but it is true Naruko … dog demons only kiss their soul mates" she said quietly to herself before following after the blonde …


	3. Stay Close to Me

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy & Yuri Girl x Girl**

 **Pairing: fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Kakashi**

/AC - check out my profile for a list of sites i'm posting to\

 **Last Time:**

For a moment Kakashi just watched the door in silence … and then the demon smiled as she materialized some clothes "but it is true Naruko … dog demons only kiss their soul mates" she said quietly to herself before following after the blonde …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruko what are you doing? It's going to be dark soon" asked Kakashi in his male form as he watched Naruko pull a bike out of the large equipment shed.

"I'm going to do some deliveries, I'll be right back … oh, Kakashi everyone comes back tomorrow so what are you going to do?" asked the blonde as she grabbed her helmet.

"I'll just get lost on the road of life" he smiled and stuck his nose back in his perverted book.

Naruko sweat dropped "ok … I'll be back soon. Don't cause any trouble"

"sure" he said without even looking away from his book. The second she went far enough down the path he got up and went to the room he now knew as the headmaster's office "I'm going stay around here one way or another. I won't leave her here alone … hmmm lets see" he unlocked all the desk drawers and went through all the papers "ok so pets aren't allowed so I can't stay in my dog form cause that might get her in trouble … I could get a job here … oh if I do that other students might get interested in me, maybe I should think of a mask of some sort, yeah that'll work. Now what openings are there? …"

XXXXXXXXXX

"this weather is amazing" moaned Naruko as she savored the feeling of the sun kissing her skin and the cool breeze tussling her hair as her bike glided down the dirt road. She paused briefly before turning onto the road into town and pulled up to a flower shop "morning I'm here for deliveries" she smiled as she walked into the shop.

"oh Naruko you're just in time, I have three deliveries for you" said an old woman by the name of Patty who was a friend of Sansho's.

"great! I'll take them" she carefully loaded her bike and got on.

Patty came running out with an envelope "oh wait one moment! I swear I'm getting old, I nearly forgot to give you your check"

"thank you!" said Naruko as she put the check in her pants pocket.

"by the way Naruko did something happen recently? I heard about you buying a perverted book for some new girl in town" asked Patty.

A picture of Kakashi flashed through Naruko's mind "nothing was happening, she really wanted it so I bought it for her as a present"

The flower shop owner raised an eyebrow skeptically, but sighed "kids these days. What has happened to the morals we used to have-"

"ummm …ok bye" Naruko was sure the old woman was still ranting about inappropriate behavior as she zipped down the road (now where are these deliveries supposed to go?)

"hi Naruko!"

The blonde snapped out of her thoughts and waved "hey Ayame! How's it going?"

"good, you know we miss you over at Ichiraku" said the brunette.

"yeah, I'm dying for some ramen, but I've been so busy helping Sansho with the cleaning. You wouldn't believe the shit people accumulate in one term. I never seen such disgusting messes. A lot has been happening" the blonde blushed lightly as she remembered Kakashi.

"are you blushing Naruko?" asked the ramen chef with a devious smile etched on her face.

"What?! No I'm not!" she tried to hide her face as she set one of her deliveries down at its destination (damn, I always was a bad liar)

"you can't lie to me. Now spill, why are you blushing? Did you meet someone?" asked Ayame as she leaned in to get a closer look at the flustered blonde.

She sighed in defeat "y-yes" Naruko stuttered as the blush darkened.

"I knew it! Boy or girl?"

Naruko blinked (errr … how do I answer that?! I can't say both … I know, I kissed Kakashi as a girl) "girl" she said praying her friend wouldn't press further.

"is she hot?"

A memory of the silver haired demon in the bathhouse came to mind "I would be lying if I said no"

"what's she like?" asked Ayame with wolfish grin.

"she's a huge pervert! I already gave in and bought her one of those Make Out Paradise books … she has really long silver hair and is taller than you with some really nice curves"

Ayame smiled as her friend seemed to gush about this girl despite being irritated with the pervert "is this serious?" she pouted when the blonde clammed up "fine you don't have to tell me what happened … yet. What's life without a little excitement and romance, right? Just be careful … and give me lots of details when it gets _that_ far" Ayame winked suggestively making the poor blonde blush as she realized what she meant.

"wait, nothing happened!" she yelled, but her objections were ignored so she continued dropping off her deliveries (nothing happened … right?) the memory of Kakashi on top of her fondling her breasts flashed through her mind followed by the kiss in the bathhouse (ok something happened, but that doesn't mean anything …) she thought as she left the last bunch of flowers on its doorstep. After going to the bank to cash her check she started back to the schoolhouse just as the sun was starting to set. She was almost there when …

*crash*

Everything happened so fast …

The bike under her hit something …

It jerked and sent her flying off the dirt path …

She tumbled head over heel down a very steep embankment …

Trees blurred past her …

Finally she landed hard in a small clearing surrounded by the dense forest …

Naruko's eyes widened and she scrambled out of the way as her bike came crashing down the embankment just like her and smashed into a tree.

After a minute of staring at the mangled mess that was her bike she realized she had to get back "oh ok, I have to-Ow!" she clutched her side in pain as she tried to stand up … Naruko took a deep breath to calm down before checking herself …

Blood from a deep gash on her side dripped to the ground. Several other smaller scrapes and cuts covered her body … it was painful to move …

A rustling in the bushes caught her attention … she paled heavily as a large bear emerged and looked right at her …

XXXXXXXXXX

"ah ha, this will work!" exclaimed Kakashi as he filled out his paperwork. After completing all the necessary paperwork he place it on the headmaster's desk and put everything back where it was before locking the door "what to do now? … I know" he snuck into a room and reached for a box under the bed …

*click*

The box popped open revealing several magazines …

"now lets see … more modern clothes. I got to see how those buttons work so I can materialize them now. Hmmmm … got it" he was consumed by a silver mist and appeared dressed in a white dress shirt with black pants "alright, now I need a mask" the lower half of his face was covered by the same mist and when it left there was a shirt with what looked like a really high collar "that'll work for now- … Naruko" he rushed to the window and jumped through …

One sniff of the air told him everything he needed to know … Naruko was hurt …

XXXXXXXXXX

(just don't move, just don't move) thought the panicking blonde as the bear advanced towards her.

It roared and charged for her …

The beast was inches from sinking its sharp teeth into her flesh when a silver blur flew past the blonde and collided with the bear. The brutal collision forced the bear back several feet. Naruko froze … the powerful creature that stopped the bear was a massive and ferocious looking dog!

The bear tried to roar and charge for the blonde again, but hesitated when the dog growled fiercely and the stand off ended with the bear promptly retreating …

A whimper escaped as fear gripped the girl … but suddenly relief flooded her body and ears welled up in her eyes as she saw the dog's eyes … there was one red eye and one black eye "K-Kakashi" she wrapped her arms around the furry neck and broke down sobbing.

The dog demon shifted into his male human form and picked her up "it's ok, I'm here"

Naruko barely noticed that she was being carried away until she was pinned down to her bed "Kakashi what are you doing?!" she yelled as the demon held her down and removed her clothes. Before she knew it she was completely naked … that's when Kakashi started licking her skin. All the blonde could do was watched as the dog demon did as he pleased since she was still too hurt to fight back (why is he doing this? … wait) she noticed Kakashi was only licking her injuries and the pain started going away (he's healing me)

Kakashi pulled back and smiled "I got everything … you really have beautiful body" he gently squeezed her breast.

Naruko blushed and slapped his hand away "pervert … thank you Kakashi, c-could you stay with me tonight?" he nodded happily and got in bed with her. Naruko felt safer with the demon with her, but noticed his clothes disappeared "nothings happening" she couldn't help but giggle as she heard a whimper …

XXXXXXXXXX

Blue eyes fluttered open at the sound of people chatting "that's right, everyone is coming back today. We should get up Kakashi … Kakashi?" she realized she was alone "where did he go? … oh well, I better get dressed" she pulled out her uniform and was embarrassed to see she was still naked from the night before.

After getting dressed she went to outside to hear any announcements and the headmaster was already there "ok everyone, we have a new teacher, be nice" he said sternly making all the kids listen intently.

Even with the very high collar covering his face Naruko knew who the person walking into the classroom was and she nearly fell out of her chair in shock "hello I'm Kakashi Hatake and I'll be your new homeroom and history teacher" the kids were dismissed so they could finish unpacking.

(what is he thinking?) thought the blonde as she was left alone in the courtyard with Kakashi.

"what do you think Naruko? This way I can stay with you" said the dog demon as he pulled her close. He blinked as he heard her laughing "what's so funny?"

"you know the bathhouse isn't the only place separated by gender, right?" she started she laughing even harder as Kakashi's jaw hit the ground in shock.

"dammit why didn't I think of that?!" yelled the distraught demon pervert …


	4. Attraction

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy & Yuri Girl x Girl**

 **Pairing: fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Kakashi**

 **Last Time:**

"dammit why didn't I think of that?!" yelled the distraught demon pervert …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi wrote on the chalkboard as he went through his lecture … he knew if he looked away from his broad he would look straight at Naruko and he's not sure what he'd do then …

Why you ask? The adorable blonde was nibbling her lip and it was driving the demon mad! He wanted to be the one nibbling her lips … and ears … and thighs … and nipples … and womanhood.

(it's not fair!) the dog demon mentally wailed. He was close to smashing his head in the wall … really hard …

*ring*ring*ring* the bell rang letting the students free. Kakashi turned and saw Naruko fumbling with her notes … she was the only one left …

Naruko put her notes in her bag and gasped as she turned to see Kakashi standing behind her "Kakashi I have to-mmm" the silver haired demon pressed his lips against hers … she moaned into the kiss as the demon's tongue danced with hers, but a tick mark appeared on her temple as a hand massaged her pussy through her silk panties … Kakashi felt Naruko push him back before being flipped over her shoulder and landed head first on the ground "pervert" she mumbled before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

"THAT'S RIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! FEEL THE BURN!" yelled a man in green spandex "you must be the new teacher. Maito Gai, nice to meet you" he said as he saw Kakashi coming towards the track.

"errr … yeah, Kakashi Hatake, I didn't have class this hour so I was just wandering around, hope you don't mind" said Kakashi without looking up from his book.

"not at all! Everyone should take time to enjoy the youthfulness of this day" exclaimed Gai.

Kakashi looked up from his book lazily "did you say something?"

Gai's jaw dropped "damn your hip cool attitude Kakashi"

"err right … I see you have Naruko in your class" he commented trying not to sound too interested.

"yes! She's my most youthful student! I trained her in martial arts and she is winning medals now. She can take down men four times her size!" said Gai as he wiped away tears of pride from his eyes.

(I would be thankful for your training if she wasn't using it on me! I've never been so torn … like this guy for teaching her to defend herself and as a result giving her a smoking body, but on the other hand I want to rip his throat out for making her able to fight me) thought the demon as he subtly glared at the gym teacher.

"tell me Kakashi, how fit are you?" asked Gai.

"I have been told I have almost demonic levels of stamina" silver haired teacher eye smiled with an amused smirk behind his high collar

"then lets have a friendly competition!" yelled Gai with excitement.

"yeah sure" said Kakashi with a shrug, how difficult could competing with a human be? …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko smiled as she finished her homework for that day, but then she saw a small frightened dog jump through her window and into her room "Kakashi? What's wrong?" she asked the familiar dog shaking in her arms …

"h-he's not human" whimpered the silver dog.

"who isn't?" she asked as she held the dog and gently patted his head.

"WAIT COME BACK MY ETERNAL RIVAL" came Gai's distant yell making Kakashi yelp.

"oh I get it … you beat Gai-sensei in a challenge and became his eternal rival … you poor thing" said the blonde as she cuddled the dog close to her. Kakashi slowly calmed down and fell asleep in her arms. She set the dog on her bed and went to take a bath before it dinner started …

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked around "Naruko?" he jumped out the window and ran around looking for Naruko … his tail instantly started wagging as he caught the heavenly orange blossom scent of his soul mate and followed it straight to the outdoor bath for students. It wasn't as nice as the bathhouse in town and it's off limits for cleaning and maintenance when the students are gone, but it is relaxing … when you're not being watched …

"damn man, we're in luck it's Naruko" said one of two male students who was camped out next to the baths looking through peepholes they made in the fence on the girls side.

"seriously? Let me see … " the second boy found a peephole "She's hot! … where's my camera-" both boys froze at the frightening sound of something huge growling … they turned and were sent screaming at the sight of a monstrous hound baring it's fangs at them … Kakashi snorted at the boys retreating backs and curled up protectively next to the fence to enjoy his love's scent waft passed his nose …

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you guys there's a demon out there!" yelled one of the peeping toms as people were sitting down to eat dinner. The word 'demon' caught Naruko's attention and she cast a glance at Kakashi who was casually munching on his dinner at the teachers table some how keeping his collar hiding his face … much to the irritation of many curious onlookers.

"whatever Kiba, I bet you ate some bad mushrooms again" scoffed a raven haired teen.

"it's true Sasuke, I saw it too" said the other perverted culprit.

A boy with sunglasses raised an eyebrow "you're hardly reliable either Sai"

Sasuke smirked "Shino's right, where did you even see this demon?"

"outside near the baths" said Kiba who paled as the girls in earshot heard them.

"you idiots were waiting for someone to peep on, weren't you?"

"shut up Neji!" Kiba and Sai gulped as several girls stood up and beat them to a bloody mess … even Naruko who realized they might have seen her.

The pink haired girl named Sakura swooned "oh my, a demon … it's like a fairy tail, I bet he has a handsome human form and would fall head over heels in love with me if he saw my beautiful body in the baths"

"if this demon was going to fall for anyone it'd be me Forehead" snapped a girl named Ino.

Naruko rolled her eyes as several other girls started thinking the same thing (did anyone consider the possibility that the demon was just a pervert?) she thought as everyone started putting their plates away and many girls went to the baths. She felt a spark of anger course through her when Kakashi got up and left (where is he going? Is he seriously going to peep on them? … why am I so angry? It shouldn't bother me … then why does it?) she thought as she left the cafeteria.

"hey Naruko"

The blonde looked up and was shocked to see the very demon in her thoughts "Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

Kakashi eye smiled "did you think I'd waste my time watching them …" he leaned in and whispered "I only have eyes for you" something about the heat of Kakashi's breath on her neck made her blush and a shiver race up her spine.

"v-very funny" stuttered the blonde.

"oh it's true, I am only interested in you, protecting you and of course pleasuring you" he whispered huskily making the blonde feel faint, but then … "I already know your breasts are sensitive so would you like to try this?" Kakashi showed her the orange porn book …

"hopeless pervert" she mumbled and walked away … the mood was ruined.

"sooner or later we will be together" said Kakashi and continued reading his book "oooh she might like this too"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke held the phone to his ear "come on pick up"

 _"who's this?"_ said a voice over the line.

"it's me, Sasuke"

 _"something wrong?"_

"nothings wrong Itachi, but I need to borrow your ghost hunting equipment"

 _"why?"_

"there's a rumor that a demon is now haunting the forest and I want to check it out"

 _"fine, but don't break anything. I'll give you demon destroying charms too"_

"thanks Itachi" said Sasuke and he hung up.

"did you reach your brother?" asked Sarutobi.

"yes, thanks headmaster"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko bit her lip … she couldn't get to sleep … every time she tried she'd remember the feeling of Kakashi breath on her neck and finger stroking her womanhood … it was a huge turn on. The blonde had enough and tossed off her sheets and kicked of her pajama pants.

With one hand playing with her breast through her shirt she let the other hand slip down to he quivering pussy … her face became flushed and moans tumbled from her lips as her fingers played with the wet folds … she thrashed and her eyes widened as she caught sight of someone standing near her window "K-Kakashi!" she blushed and closed her legs …

The silver haired demon approached her bed and his clothes disappeared "let me see you, help you … Please" he pleaded softly as he placed his hands on her knees … Naruko didn't know what possessed her, but there was something about the look in Kakashi's eyes that made her spread her legs … she blushed as the demon's head lowered and was right at her pussy …

The feeling of Kakashi's hot tongue roam the wet folds of her pussy was driving her insane … her legs closed around his head and her hips rolled against his mouth trying to get that tongue deeper into her … her toes curled and she came hard spilling her juices into the demon's mouth … she fell limp onto the bed …

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep together. Although Naruko was sure she heard purring as she drifted to sleep …


	5. Ringing Bells, in a Tower with no Bells?

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy & Yuri Girl x Girl**

 **Pairing: fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Kakashi**

 **Last Time:**

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep together. Although Naruko was sure she heard purring as she drifted to sleep …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba smirked as he looked at his textbook … or to be more specific a set of pictures of girls undressing in the locker room …

"is there something you'd like to share with the class Kiba?"

The teen nearly jumped out of his seat making his classmates laugh "n-no Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi eye smiled "glad to hear it … I'll be taking these" Kiba groaned as his pictures were taken from him and watched Kakashi place them in his desk drawer "now as you all know we will not be having class in this classroom for the next couple of days. Instead we'll be going to Toad temple and look at some old temple nearby called the Warriors temple. However because of our schedule the science teacher Sasori has decided to do a few science projects in our room while we're gone so this room is off limits after this class. … and since the projects involve magnetism be careful wearing metals especially jewelry. We all know how Sasori's projects can go overboard …" the students flinched and started removing their metal, even Naruko took out her hair clip that held back her hair "I'll meet you guys in the courtyard tomorrow"

Right on cue the bell rang and the students began to file out of the room. Naruko blushed and left before Kakashi could say a word, which made the demon pout. It seemed like she has been avoiding him for some reason, but he knew she couldn't resist his puppy form. The dog demon shifted into his dog form and went to find his soul mate …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko sighed as she strolled down the dirt path that went to the gym (what's wrong with me? I can't even look at him without blushing and … and getting turned on. I don't … I couldn't love him, right? He's a demon, how would that work? … but I can't get rid of this desire to be close to him) she heard a little bark and couldn't help but smile when a familiar puppy came over to her …

"you know that form should be considered cheating" she giggled as Kakashi wagged his tail cutely, but then she saw Kakashi zone out on something … that's when she realized that when he was in his puppy form he has the perfect vantage point to look right up her skirt "PERVERT"

*bam* she waked away leaving Kakashi lying on the ground with a steaming lump on his head …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sai groaned "oh come on man, those were our best pictures"

"I know, but we know where they are so we can go get them" said Kiba

"yeah, but we'll have to be fast. I don't want to be caught in one of Sasori-sensei's experiments" said Sai. The two teens quietly moved around the school and looked for the window going to Kakashi's classroom.

Kiba grinned "hey Sai, I found it and it's open-crap!" Kiba and Sai ducked down out of view as Sasori came into he room and began assembling some big metal contraption.

"we have to sneak in later" whispered Sai.

"when?" whispered Kiba.

"right after dinner" said Sai as they quietly moved away from the window. It was only a couple hours until dinner. The two teens watched as Sasori sat down and ate with the other teachers "ok, lets go" whispered Sai. He and Kiba ate quickly and cut out early. After stopping back at their rooms to get flashlights they headed for the window of Kakashi's classroom …

XXXXXXXXXX

A soft smile spread across Naruko's face as she watched the golden sun slowly sink beneath the trees. It was a beautiful sight … she didn't want it to end just yet … so to the top of the bell tower. It didn't take long to climb up the tower's beautiful spiral staircase even it was six stories tall, two more stories taller than the school. With a creaky moan the trap door to the top of the tower opened. Naruko stood at the balcony that wrapped around the top of the tower and watched the sun slowly disappear allowing the stars to sparkle to life …

"beautiful" hummed the blonde.

"you are"

Naruko gasped and spun around "K-Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you" said the silver haired demon as he went through the trap door and stood next to the blushing blonde …

XXXXXXXXXX

*click*

"I got it man" whispered Kiba as he slid the window open.

"sweet, now where is it?" said Sai in a hushed voice as he climbed into the window after Kiba. The students desks have all been pushed to the back of the classroom and neatly stacked on top of each. In the middle of the dark room was a large creepy machine on five legs, a large black ball on top and covered in switches and buttons …

"it's over here … damn this place is creepy at night" he grumbled as he looked around the desk "found them … shit!" as Kiba pulled out the pictures one fell out and fluttered under the machine. The seventeen year olds couldn't let the picture go so they both got on the floor and tried to get it …

"I can't reach it" grunted Sai as he tried to grab it.

Kiba used his flashlight to extend his reach "got it" he exclaimed as he pulled the picture out, but as they got out from under the machine they leaned on a set of buttons …

*beep*

Sai blinked as the machine groaned "what was that?"

"I don't know lets get out of here- AHHHH!" Kiba screamed as the zipper of his pants was suddenly pulled up towards the black ball by an invisible force with him still in his pants … he yelped in pain as his crotch collided with the ball. Sai yelped and flipped in the air as the buttons on his belt sent him flying towards the ball …

"well what now?" muttered Sai as he dangled upside down from the ball.

"if you could get my zipper-"

"I'm not taking off your pants" said Sai sternly …

XXXXXXXXXX

"why are you avoiding me?" asked Kakashi as his mask faded away in the silver mist revealing his face and walked out on the balcony next to the blushing blonde.

"it's … just that I-I … I-"

*bang* the loud noise startled both of them and they saw that the trap door in the tower room was closed …

*clink*clink* Naruko's hair tie rolled out of the bad and stuck to the trap door along with the bookmark in Kakashi's book …

Naruko blinked "what … just happened?"

"hmmm … the trap door is stuck- … uh oh, I bet Sasori switched on his experiment early" Kakashi sighed.

"can't you open it?" asked Naruko.

Kakashi tapped the handle "I could, but then I'd have to explain why I'm stronger than a super magnet … besides this gives us a chance to talk" he stood up and placed his arms against the wall of the tower room on either side of her "please tell me what's wrong"

A blush exploded across Naruko's cheeks as she looked up into the demon's mismatched eyes "I … I love you, but I'm so … confused. I only met you a month ago, but I felt like I knew you and trusted you since I found you … how …"

"Naruko … I wasn't kidding when I said I never kissed anyone before. Dog demons can only kiss their soul mates. Even though I'm only a half demon my instincts are still strong. You are my soul mate Naruko and you felt it the second you picked me up from the temple and as I regained my strength you reacted" he leaned in and kissed her … the kiss sent sparks down their spines … it felt right.

As the seconds ticked by the kiss became more passionate until Kakashi started pulling away her clothes. First her shirt … then her bra revealing her firm full breasts … then her skirt, which she didn't even notice was removed. Naruko squeaked as she was suddenly picked up and gently lowered to the floor with Kakashi on top of her …

"I've n-never done this b-before" she whimpered shyly as the demon's clothes dissolved away into silver vapors leaving a very sexy and naked demon on top of her …

"I know … if you want to stop just tell me" he whispered before kissing her neck. She moaned softly as he found a sensitive spot behind her ear. Naruko's back arched off the floor as Kakashi's fondled her firm round breast.

"ahhhh oh Kakashi ahhhh oh god" she moaned hotly as the demon's hot tongue traced her sensitive nipple. The silver haired male loved the sexy moans that spilled from his flushed soon to be mate's mouth as he teased her mounds of flesh. He made her yelp as he nibbled at her hard nipple as he massaged her other breast … he could smell her arousal … the smell was making his cock even harder. As he moved down her body he left a trail of kisses along her soft skin …

Naruko gasped as she felt him dip his tongue under the hem of her panties before gently tugging at them. She lifted her hips so Kakashi could pull down the only piece of clothing between them. Her heart was racing … she wanted to be with him. he leaned over to kiss her …

A finger was pushed into the hot wet folds of her womanhood "K-Kakashi ahhhhh ah" she moaned and rolled her hips against the finger trying to bring it deeper into her. She was so hot … her juices trickled out of her …

"so hot Kakashi ahh please hurry ahhhh going insane" she moaned wantonly as another finger pushed into her pussy and was stroking her hot inner muscles making her wet with her own juices. Her hands moved down his strong muscular chest … she marveled his powerful abs … and finally she grazed something some thing hot and hard. She wrapped her fingers around the hot hard flesh and felt it harden under her touch …

"ahhhNaruko ngh ah" groaned the demon as the blonde's small hand stroked his cock. Pre cum poured out of the tip of his cock. He thrust his fingers into her earning a scream as she came soaking his hand in her cum …

Naruko looked at Kakashi through lustful eyes "please … need you" she panted as she let go of his cock to grip his broad shoulders …

Kakashi moved between her legs and lined up his hard cock with her twitching wet womanhood "this might hurt at first" she nodded and gasped as he slowly pushed into her clenching heat … it was uncomfortable at first and a little painful, but as she relaxed she started liking the feeling. Naruko bucked her hips silently telling him to move and he did … Kakashi started slowly thrusting into her loving the feeling of her hips pushing back against him …

The powerful thrusting action made Naruko moan and thrash beneath the demon. Her pussy was pouring hot juices with each time that large cock slammed into her. Her back arched and she screamed as Kakashi hit something deep in her.

"I'm going to cum ahhhhhh Kakashi" her toes curled and she thrashed wildly as she came hard. Kakashi moaned as her womanhood clamped down on him forcing him to pour his seed deep into her …

"I ... love … you Kakashi"

"and I love you Naruko … we should go. I'm sure everyone is freaking out by now" Kakaashi helped her stand and tried to open the trap door. It opened easily this time so they grabbed their things and dressed, but Naruko squeaked as she was suddenly picked up by Kakashi and held bridal style. The demon decided to skip all those stairs and jump through the center of the spiral staircase to go straight down to the ground floor …

"show off" Naruko giggled as they landed gracefully …

"of course … I'll see you tonight" he kissed her before heading off to see what was going on as a teacher should …

XXXXXXXXXX

"so who was in here?" asked Sarutobi.

Sasori frowned "I don't know, I locked the door and put up the warning sign so I can't imagine why anyone would come in here … oh hey Kakashi" greeted the red head as Kakashi came in.

"yo, so what happened? I was trapped on the tower for a while" said Kakashi who was actually very happy it happened.

"someone turned on my machine and left those behind" Sasori pointed to a pair of pants and a belt still stuck to the black ball.

Kakashi sweat dropped "look carefully, their names are on them" sure enough it was true. There on the tag of the pants and loop of the belt were names … they had their culprits …


	6. Hide and Go Swap

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy & Yuri Girl x Girl**

 **Pairing: fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Kakashi**

 **Last Time:**

Kakashi sweat dropped "look carefully, their names are on them" sure enough it was true. There on the tag of the pants and loop of the belt were names… they had their culprits …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko woke up to the sounds of birds chirping happily "morning … better get up-eep" a strong pair of arms tightened her pulling firmly against the warm body next to her.

"where do you think you're going?" purred the silver haired demon in the bed next to her.

A deep blush graced Naruko's face as she remembered what happened the night before in the tower "shouldn't we be going to the cafeteria for breakfast-ahhh" a soft moan escaped the blonde's lips as Kakashi's strong hands roamed the curves of her breasts.

"everything is delayed because of the trip to the temples so we can stay together a little longer" he whispered and leaned in to kiss Naruko's neck earning a cute whimper …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke glared at his older brother "what took so long brother?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed "despite what you think Sasuke the world doesn't revolve around you. Now shut up and pay attention" the truck opened up revealing several machines and Itachi pointed to each and explained "these detect differences in heat and these locate different signals and those record noises that could be ghost related. They're basically the same as the types of equipment you're used to just more portable"

"yes yes brother, I know what to do. I already talked to the headmaster and he said we could set up at that old temple we're visiting tomorrow" said Sasuke.

"I'm surprised you thought that far ahead my dear little brother" Itachi smirked at the glare Sasuke sent him.

"whatever" grumbled Sasuke.

"now you should go meet your classmates for your trip. I'll get everything set up at the temple" Itachi watched his brother a couple steps away before remembering something "oh Sasuke, here are some charms that destroy demons" said Itachi as he handed Sasuke several slips of papers …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi yawned "alright class is everyone here?" he looked at the students gathered in the courtyard "wait … where's Sasuke?"

"I'm here sensei, sorry for being late. I was helping my brother set up some equipment" said Sasuke as he joined his peers.

Sakura cuddled up to Sasuke "what kind of equipment Sasuke-kun?"

"my family is known for many things including investigating strange activities. I had the equipment for studying what that demon could be sent here to watch the Warriors temple" said Sasuke with smirk.

The silver haired demon eye smiled "that's nice … ok everyone lets go. Oh and the headmaster gave you permission to shop after visiting Toad temple, but don't go crazy because you'll have to carry it back" he started up the path with Iruka and the students in pursuit.

Naruko smiled and walked up the path to until a hand grabbed her shoulder "what is it Sasuke?" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"now don't be like that" Sasuke whispered into her ear as his arm slithered around her waist "I got you something to keep you safe from any demons" he pulled out a charm with the kanji for 'purify' on it and slipped it into her pants pocket.

"gee thanks" she glared at him and basically shoved him away before running after the other students.

"hn she'll see things my way" said Sasuke confidently.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba groaned as he watched his classmates walk up the path to Toad temple "I want to go" he whined.

"you should've thought of that before messing with my magnet" said Sasori as he gave Kiba and Sai each a bucket and mop.

"we weren't playing with your magnet sensei honest!" pleaded Sai.

"yeah we just wanted our girls locker room pictures back" Kiba gulped when the sense of doom appeared behind him … Kiba and Sai slowly turned around and their blood ran cold when they saw the murderous glares of the female students and teachers that stayed behind.

Sai grabbed the cleaning supplies "wow these floors are filthy. Come on Kiba!" both boys quickly began cleaning trying to appease the furious females …

XXXXXXXXXX

Iruka grinned "we're here! Now everyone stay together and don't get left behind. If for whatever reason you get separated then go to the main tower. That's where we meet up before going to lunch" he announced to the eager students. Everyone started going around and looking at the various artifacts … or sneaking into the nearby shops …

Naruko smiled as she spotted a pot that reminded her of the one she found Kakashi in "a ceremonial pot used for sealing dangerous demons … dangerous? Kakashi dangerous?" Nsruko shook her head "a pervert yes, but not dangerous … unless you're a scary bear"

"Naruko? Hey Naruko over here!"

The blonde blinked and looked around "Ayame? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the ramen stand working?" she asked as she hugged her friend.

"we're doing some renovations so it will be closed for a couple days. So what's going on?" the ramen chef asked.

"my history class is doing a trip to the temples" said Naruko as she pointed to the main group of students led by Iruka.

A sneaky smile spread across Ayame's lips "is this girl you like here?"

"yes" said Naruko with a smile, but then she winced. Kakashi was here, but as a male so she should've kept quiet.

"good … I want to meet her" demanded Ayame.

"what? But Ayame I'm in the middle of trip-"

Ayame pouted "pllleeeease! After the renovations are done I won't have time to meet her please please please"

"ok I'll try, but I'll have to talk to my sensei" said Naruko.

"great, see you soon! I'll meet you at the food court in the main tower in an hour" exclaimed Ayame.

"but-" Nauko hung her head as her friend disappeared into the crowd "what am I going to do? Kakashi is busy he can't make it"

"can't make it where?" asked Kakashi who was walking up to her with his orange book.

"my friend Ayame wanted to meet you" said Naruko

"I have no problem with that … besides I have an issue with temples after being sealed in one for so long" muttered Kakashi.

Naruko sweat dropped "that makes sense, but you're in the middle of a class trip and I told her you were a girl"

"well that will make things interesting. Give me a minute" he said as he walked behind a building.

The silver vapors told Naruko that he was shifting "make sure to wear clothes this time" she meant it as a joke, but then a second set of vapors drifted towards her making her sweat drop grow bigger "she was seriously going to come out naked … hopeless"

Kakashi came out from behind the building wearing jeans and a t-shirt that fit her curvy frame perfectly "there now lets go" the silver haired woman grinned as she hugged the blushing blonde.

"we can meet her at the tower in an hour" Naruko stuttered slightly as she was pressed the demon's ample bosom. Kakashi was beautiful with long flowing silver hair and big eyes. Even in her female form she was taller than Naruko meaning any hug resulted in the blonde getting her face pressed into breasts.

"an hour huh … how about we make this a date?" purred Kakashi as she nuzzled Naruko's neck earning a whimper.

"but you have to work, right?" asked Naruko. Kakashi shrugged as she threw her hair up into a spikey ponytail …  
"Iruka can handle it for a while" Kakashi exclaimed as she dragged Naruko to the shops.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iruka frowned "where is Kakashi? … and where is Naruko?" out of the corner of his eye saw Naruko walking with someone with silver hair "that spiky hair … it must be Kakashi. What is that pervert doing with Naruko?" his jaw dropped as Naruko was pulled into a store "that perverted filth!" he ran after the two …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi why are we here?" asked Naruko who was blushing madly … they were in a lingerie store.

"we're looking for something fun to wear … hmm oh you would look great I this" the demon grabbed a sexy red teddy and a few other things before pulling Naruko into a changing room.

Naruko gasped as Kakashi began undressing her "w-wait I don't know about this-"

"trust me Naruko" Kakashi purred into the blonde's ear and leaned in to capture Naruko's lips with hers. Naruko moaned as a pair of hands slipped into her shirt and unhooked her bra to fondle her breasts. The blonde couldn't resist moving her leg in between Kakash's legs to massage the demon's pussy with her thigh …

"ahh you're feisty today Naruko" moaned Kakashi with a smirk. She suddenly pulled down Naruko's panties and penetrated the hot wet womanhood with her finger …

"oh oh oh oh Kakashi ahhh" Naruko moaned hotly as she rocked her hips against that finger. Kakashi switched from stroking the blonde's clitoris to thrusting the finger into the soaked pussy. Naruko's back arched and she came pouring her juices on the demon's hand …

"hmmm delicious" purred Kkashi as she licked her hand clean of cum.

*bang*swish* the door to the shop was kicked open and the curtain to the changing room next to them was pulled open ...  
"KAKASHI LET NARUKO GO … errr … empty" Iruka blinked as he moved to the next room with the manger yelling at him "I know sir I'm looking for my student"

"oh crap" hissed Kakashi.

Naruko smiled "he won't recognize you, right?"

"no, but I need to make an excuse for where I was or he'll be suspicious" whispered Kakashi while Naruko dressed and just in time too because the curtain to their room was opened revealing Iruka …

"their you are! … who are you?" asked the dumbfounded teacher when he saw the silver haired woman with Naruko.

A tick mark appeared on Naruko's temple "this is my girlfriend … Kana" the silver haired demon waved "Why are you here Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka winced and backed away nervously "I errr … umm was making sure you were alright that's all … I'll leave" he bolted out of the shop. Kakashi left right after to find an excuse for where she was. After shifting back into his male form he went into a book store …

XXXXXXXXXX

"that's so strange. I could've sworn I saw Kakashi" muttered Iruka.

"hey Iruka" said Kakashi as he strolled up to the fellow teacher.

"Kakashi? Where have you been?" asked Iruka.

"I went to buy a new book. So any problems?" asked the masked teacher.

"n-n everything is great" Iruka chuckled nervously, he wasn't about to admit that he thought Kakashi was doing something inappropriate with a student and ended up peeping himself.

"ok, I'll meet you at the tower" said the silver haired teacher.

"y-yeah sure" Iruka sighed in relief as Kakashi left … he didn't see Kakashi hide behind a sign and pop back out as a woman …

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruko smiled as Kakashi walked over to her "Ayame should be there now"

"great lets go meet her" exclaimed the demon as she wrapped an arm around the blushing blonde's waist. They headed for the main tower and saw Ayame waving at them … they spent some time chatting, but Ayame got a call from her Dad …

The ramen chef pouted "I have to go, Dad needs some help painting. It was great to meet you Kana" she hugged both woman before leaving.

"that was fun" said Kakashi, but she noticed Iruka coming towards them "I better go change" she leaned over and kissed Naruko before slipping into the bathroom.

Iruka smiled "Naruko I'm sorry about earlier"

The blonde chuckled "that's ok, but I never pegged you as a pervert"

Kakashi came up to them in his male form "what? I thought I was the perverted teacher. What did you do Iruka? Give details"

"I–I'm not a pervert!" whined Iruka as they went to get something to eat.

Sasuke stopped Naruko from leaving "why don't you stay with me? I'll tell you everything you need to know about the paranormal" he didn't see Kakashi glaring at him.

(yes and what would I know, I'm just sleeping with a demon) thought Naruko "no thanks" she said before trying to leave. Just before she was about to flip Sasuke over her shoulder a silver haired woman grabbed her, dipped her and kissed her passionately … the kiss lasted several heated seconds …

"sorry love I forgot to say goodbye" purred Kakashi before leaving for a spot behind a sign and popping back up as a male.

"that's ok" muttered a dazed and blushing blonde. Naruko looked down and saw Sasuke and Iruka passed out from massive nosebleeds "perverts"

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi sighed "all done, we'll find out what's going on here" he looked at the advanced pieces of equipment and cameras set up throughout Warriors temple …


	7. Hi Samurai!

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy & Yuri Girl x Girl**

 **Pairing: fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Kakashi**

 **Last Time:**

Itachi sighed "all done, we'll find out what's going on here" he looked at the advanced pieces of equipment and cameras set up throughout Warriors temple …

XXXXXXXXXX

"oh wow … that's a creepy temple" whimpered Sakura.

Kakashi eye smiled at his clearly nervous group of students "this creepy temple is the Warriors temple. It is believed to be cursed by the souls of the dead samurai who sacrificed themselves to protect this temple-"

"that's right and we are going to be studying everything that happens" said Sasuke who didn't care at all that he just interrupted his teacher as he pointed out a set of computers placed outside "as you can see my family, who has an interest in investigating strange phenomenon, has decided to investigate this temple and the so called demon roaming around here-"

"but don't demons need to be closer to humans? Why would the demon be around here?" asked Naruko.

Sasuke chuckled "that's a foolish misconception. Demons rarely come near humans unless their territories have been invaded and they feed on the souls of the dead to survive. So this is a great place to look for a dangerous demon"

"that makes perfect sense Sasuke! You're so smart! You should listen Naruko, you might learn something" said Sakura as she hugged the Uchiha's arm.

(yeah cause what would I know? I'm just sleeping with a demon) thought Naruko sarcastically as she glanced at her lover who was trying really hard not to laugh …

Iruka sighed "thank you Sasuke for that explanation. Now everyone pick a partner and we will meet back here in two hours"

"Sasuke why don't you come with me?" exclaimed both Ino and Sakura.

"sorry I should stay here and help my brother monitor the equipment" said Sasuke making both girls pout, but swoon at his amazing sense of duty … with that the students split up, but because of the odd number Naruko was left alone.

"ummm sensei, what should I do?" she asked … a creepy feeling crawled up her spine as Sasuke started walking toward her.

"I'll go with you Naruko. I was going to go around and watch the other students anyway" said Kakashi lazily as he cut off the irritated Uchiha and walked away with Naruko.

"isn't this inappropriate or something Iruka-sensei?" huffed Sasuke.

"nope, there are cameras every where so nothing can happen without us knowing about it" said Iruka (besides I don't want to stick my foot in my mouth again like yesterday … I wonder if Naruko is still mad at me for jumping in on her and her girlfriend at Toad temple)

Itachi sighed as he watched his brother sulk (now I see why you wanted a blind spot in the back of the storage room … it seems Naruko is safer with anyone other than you, little brother)

XXXXXXXXXX

"now where is it?" wondered Kakashi.

"where's what Kakashi?" asked Naruko as she looked at a set of weapons decorating the wall.

"Iruka and I came here early to make sure the temple was still safe and that everything was set up … when I was looking at the monitors I noticed something ... ah ha, found it!" he opened a door and Naruko followed him curiously "this should be a blind spot"

"a blind spot? Eep! Kakashi ahhh" the silver haired demon pinned her against the wall and as he lowered her pants he pushed a finger against the silky panties hiding her pussy. A moan escaped her lips as he stroked her pussy through the silky barrier …

"oh oooh ahhh Kakashi you pervert ahhh not my nipples!" Naruko yelped as his free hand casually slipped into his shirt and pinched her nipples. She brought her hand back and massaged Kakashi's hard cock through his pants earning a groan from her horny demon …

"damn Naruko ahh" Kakashi groaned as she freed his hard cock and stroked the hard hot flesh. He turned her so she was bracing herself against the wall as he stood behind her and yanked down her panties to dip his fingers into her soft wet pussy. She threw her head back and moaned as he massaged her inner walls. The friction from those fingers felt so good that she was dripping wet.

"Kakashi ahhhh cumming" she was bucking her hips against the demon's hand begging for her release, but just before she came he pulled his hand away "why did you stop? ahhhh" she soon understood why as she felt the tip of Kakashi's cock press against the wet hot folds of her pussy. With one fast thrust he buried his cock deep into her body making her scream in pleasure.

The endless pounding was making her go insane … her back arched as the friction caused by the big cock stirring her insides was bringing her close to release. Kakashi groaned as her pussy tightened around him as she came hard pouring her cum on the ground, but it wasn't over yet … he reached forward and fondled her breasts as he continued pounding into her soaked pussy …

The hot moans falling from her lips was music to his ears and he sped up his thrusts … her toes curled as another orgasm washed over her. Kakashi fucked her until she could barely stand … she came two more times before finally feeling his hot cum flood her body.  
"oh … crap" panted the demon as he heard something. Before Naruko could ask what was wrong she heard the problem.  
 _"hey where are they? I know I heard them"_ came Ino's voice from the other side of the door.

 _"maybe they're in here"_ said someone else … the couple froze, they were half dressed and in a very compromising position! They scrambled to get their clothes …Kakashi's hand knock the side of a built in shelf …

*click* the wooden wall opened up and Naruko and Kakashi fell through … the wall closed up behind them …

Ino opened the door to the storage room "that's weird … I thought I heard Naruko and Kakashi-sensei in here" but there was no sign of the pair so Ino and her partner left …

XXXXXXXXXX

After fall down a long ramp in the darkness they landed "ooof!" Kakashi grunted as Naruko landed on him.

"whoa what just happened?" asked Naruko as she looked up and saw the hole in the stone wall they just shot out of close up …

"mmmf mmf" he muttered his voice was muffled because Naruko's breasts were smothering him … a lovely way to die …

"oops sorry" she got off him and dressed leaving the demon a little disappointed.

"I said we fell through a trap door …looks like we're in the garden now" Kakashi said as he got up and saw all the stone figures decorating the old garden "Naruko stay back"

Naruko tensed at the tone in the demon's voice "what's wrong?" she whispered as he sniffed the air and growled …

Suddenly the air turned cold …

A fog appeared …

"what's that sound?" she whispered as Kakashi shifted into his demon hound form … she strained her ears … it sounded like the clattering of armor … her blood ran cold as a samurai appeared in the fog. It charged and Kakashi slammed his body into it sending it flying backwards …

Kakashi growled and stayed close to Naruko, but the samurai vanished and reappeared with his sword pointing at her ready to run he through with the sharp blade. That threat pissed Kakashi off and he charged the samurai spirit ready to bite the ghost and rip it to pieces … the samurai managed to slash it's sword at the dog demon, but it did little good … Kakashi dodged the first strike and sank his fangs into the ghosts neck. The samurai gave off a howl of pain before dissolving into nothing …

"that stupid spirit" growled the demon, but his eyes widened as another spirit appeared right next to Naruko. Naruko dodged a strike from the new samurai's ghostly blade and jumped back. Even with her training she couldn't stop a ghost so she had to stall for Kakashi and he was already running for her … the samurai advanced and she tensed …

*whoosh*sizzle* the samurai burst into blue flames and dissolved into nothing …

Naruko blinked and the large demon hound skidded to a stop "that was weird" she looked at the ground and saw the charm right where the samurai stepped "what do know? These things actually work" she said as she picked it up.

"what is that?" asked Kakashi as he shifted back into his fully dressed male human form.

"it's a demon destroying charm Sasuke gave me … it must've fallen out of my pocket" she mused casually as she put it back in her pocket.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he jumped back "you put a demon destroying charm in your pocket! What if I touched it?" he yelped as he hid behind a statue.

"I never thought those things worked, but doesn't matter because you clearly can't just stick your hand in my pocket when you go for my pants" she said as she walked over and dragged Kakashi from his hiding spot …

XXXXXXXXXX

"this is relaxing" Iruka sighed as he was enjoying some time to just kick back and read without noisy kids running around.

"we got something!"

Iruka jumped up at Itachi's yell and was instantly ready to go help any of his students that may need help "what's wrong? Who needs help- …" Iruka's jaw dropped … there on the screen was a huge demonic dog attacking a samurai …

Itachi frowned "we should've covered the rest of the gardens"

"it doesn't matter. Do we have enough charms?" asked Sasuke who smirked when his brother nodded and held an entire briefcase of charms "now we just need to catch it"


	8. Deadly Charms

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

/Author's comments\

 **This is - Hentai Girl x Boy & Yuri Girl x Girl**

 **Pairing: fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Kakashi**

 **Last Time:**

"it doesn't matter. Do we have enough charms?" asked Sasuke who smirked when his brother nodded and held an entire briefcase of charms "now we just need to catch it"

XXXXXXXXXX

All the students were gathered in the in the auditorium and chatting, but everyone fell silent as the headmaster, Hiruzen Sarutobi, walked onto the stage "it's time for the annual Fear Challenge!" he paused a few seconds as the students cheered "for the new teachers and students the Fear Challenge is a test where the students split up into teams of two with one boy and one girl. The teams trek to the Warriors temple in the middle of the night to retrieve a token hidden in the temple. As Kakashi's class saw when they visited there just last week there is a new security system thanks to the Uchiha family. The token will count as part of your grade … good luck to all of you and remember there are no classes tomorrow"

Naruko pouted as she ignored the rest of the announcements "I don't want to go back there" she shivered at the thought of those samurais from the last time. The memory made her glance at Kakashi who was sitting with the other teachers on the side of the stage.

"… now can everyone listen carefully as your names are paired up" Hiruzen gestured to someone off stage and someone walked on stage carrying two boxes … it was Sasuke. The Uchiha handed a slip of paper to the headmaster from the box marked 'girls' "Naruko and she is with …" Sasuke handed him a slip of paper from the box marked 'boys' "Sasuke!"

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR! SASUKE SHOULD BE WITH ME!" screamed Sakura and Ino in perfect sync. Naruko frowned … she wished those two got what they wanted. Really what were the chances that she be teamed up with him? The blonde looked at the Uchiha and her law dropped at the smirk on Sasuke's face … she knew instantly that he used a trick to team up with her!

"QUIET … team selections are final" he gave a satisfied nod as no one else argued and continued calling out names, which went completely ignored by the blonde who was glaring slightly at Sasuke.

The second the students were dismissed Naruko went back to her room "I can't believe that guy! What an ass! … oh well, I can't do anything about it" she at down at her small desk and flipped her laptop open and perused her homework making sure everything was complete.

After deciding everything was done she went to close everything and accidently opened the photo album on her desktop. Several pictures appeared on her screen and it reminded her of something … she forgot about the pictures on her camera of the temple where she found Kakashi! After finding out that the puppy you saved turns into a smoking hot demon will make anyone forget these things …

It only took a few minutes of rummaging to find the camera and hook it up to her computer. The most recent pictures of the class trips to the Toads temple and Warriors temple came up first, but soon after she found the pictures she wanted. She browsed through the photos of the inside of the ancient temple.

Finally she found the close up shots of the vase that once contained the pervert. Her eyes looked at the etchings on the side of the vase very carefully … they showed a demon dog standing in the middle of a blood bath. The demon was soaked in blood and surrounded by the corpses of women … another photo showed that the etchings continued on the other side of the vase and they showed the demon being sealed by a monk …

A silver furred puppy leapt through the blonde's window "phew I'm safe, Gai is nuts if he thinks I'm going to spend the time during the Fear Challenge dueling with him. Hey Naruko, don't worry about that Uchiha twit, I'll keep him out of your hair even if I have to knock him out and get a token for you … Naruko?" the small demon padded over to the blonde and pawed at her leg to get her attention.

"Kakashi? … why were you sealed away?" she asked as she picked the fluffy dog up and set him on her lap.

"huh? Why do you-" he whimpered as he saw the pictures on the screen (oh no, that pot isn't depicting the truth! Please let her not hate me and let me explain) "Naruko I never hurt anyone outside of self defense! I didn't kill-" he stopped talking as he was cuddled closer to the blonde.

Naruko chuckled "Iruka once said in class that the demon involved with this temple was a monster, but do you think I would be holding you if you were or if I thought that you butchered helpless women? … tell me what happened" Kakashi wagged his tail happily and nuzzled her breasts making Naruko blush "you can only get away with that in this form you pervert" she playfully flicked his furry head to make him focus.

Kakashi fell silent and looked at the photo of the pot "it not a time I like to think about … I heard of a demon going around killing young women and I went to see. The area was my territory so I wanted to make sure it wasn't another demon, but when I searched for a scent on one of the bodies I found out that it was a human … I was going to confront the person in my human form, but it was a trap"

"a trap?" gasped the blonde.

"yes … someone expected a demon to show up either to investigate or to eat the bodies … they wanted me to give them power. The idea was farfetched and delusional, demon powers don't work like that so I refused … he didn't like that and surrounded me with seals" Kakashi whined at the painful memory and Naruko held him closer.

"seal? … you don't mean …" she looked at the photo of the vase in shock.

"yeah … the real murderer was the monk who sealed me away. I could smell that he was sick and I assume he wanted to dump his frail body for a demon body" he purred slightly as Naruko stroked his head softly "why didn't you believe the etchings on the vase Naruko?"  
"the bear" answered Naruko.

"bear? You mean the one that attacked you?" pondered Kakashi tilted his head in confusion.

Naruko nodded "if you killed so easily you would've just killed it and on top of that you haven't killed Gai. You also only scared off Sai and Kiba when they were peeping on me. Then there's Sasuke … you never hurt him, you got in his way instead … I knew you didn't kill anyone, at least not without a good reason-eep!" Kakashi suddenly shifted into his human male form without any clothes covering him and pinned Naruko to the bed.

"you have no idea how happy that makes me, I love you Naruko" he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Naruko moaned softly into the kiss, but as the make out session became heated she spotted the clock and pinched Kakashi's ear.

"OW … what did I do?" he pouted.

"sorry Kakashi, but we have three minutes until the Fear Challenge starts so this will have to wait" she gave him a peck on the cheek and got out from under him to get her jacket.

"no fair" the demon sulked as he watched his lover change out of her skirt and into a pair of pants …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruko enter the courtyard "just in time … it's a warm night, you should've stayed in your skirt" he commented as the headmaster gave the signal to start and all the students began walking to the Warriors temple nearby.

"I figured it be safer if I had less accessible clothing … especially with you" she huffed and slapped away the Uchiha's hand which was getting too close to her butt for comfort.

"now don't be like that" said Sasuke dismissively "I'll show you a fun time"

"yeah right" she rolled her eyes … it took just over two hours to get to the temple "it's even creepier at night … oh there are the tokens!" there perched on the steps in front of the temple was a jar filled with little carved pieces of wood with the word 'token' on it. She rushed forward and took one.

"I can prove we're meant to be together and that I'm strong enough for you … Naruko have you ever wanted to see a demon?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out a small spray bottle.

"yeah, but-…" Naruko turned and Sasuke sprayed some of the contents of the bottle in her face … she instantly started falling asleep. Sasuke picked her up and took into the temple …

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi sighed as Sasuke came into the room "ready?" he asked as he got up and sat near the monitors.

"yep, she's tied to the alter and I made a small cut on her arm" said Sasuke as he flicked on the monitors and saw Naruko tied to the alter in the where sacrifices are made. Itachi could see a little trickle of blood on her finger from a tiny pin prick his brother made …

"it's known that the blood of a virgin can lure demons, but are you sure she's a virgin?" asked Itachi.

"we haven't had sex yet" said Sasuke bluntly making his brother sweat drop.

"ok? … did you finished setting up the charms?" asked Itachi.

"Of course, the entire alter room is covered with demon destroying charms. Once that demon dog comes near the alter it's dead" said Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

"ahh it's nice to get a break from those kids" said Iruka as he, the headmaster and the other teachers brought out the sake and decided to have a party.

Hiruzen snickered "why do you think I came up with the Fear Challenge? I'm glad Itachi agreed to be the lookout at the temple so we can have some fun"

Kakashi sweat dropped as everyone became completely hammered after partying for a couple hours, but as he was drawing on Gai's face while the gym teacher was passed out he smelled something over the alcohol "blood … oh no, Naruko!" without giving the dunk teachers a second thought he raced out of the school …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke … did Naruko really agree to this?" asked Itachi as he watched the monitor.

"yes why?" huffed Sasuke.

Itachi glanced at his little brother with suspicion "she hasn't opened her eyes or moved in three minutes-"

"shut up it's here!" Sasuke exclaimed. They watched the demon dog enter to temple on one monitor and sniff the air. The massive demon hound quickly made a beeline for the alter room. Both Uchihas turned their gaze to the other monitor showing the alter room just in time to see Naruko slowly open her eyes … she looked confused as she looked around the room, but soon her eyes widened in horror just as the demon hound started towards the alter.

"damn the microphones are offline" muttered Sasuke as he saw Naruko scream something and struggle against the ties binding her hands … the demon paused and backed up, but it was too late … all the charms around the room began glowing and the hound howled in agony as it and most of the room were consumed in blue fire "got it! … shit!" Sasuke frowned as the camera lost the image …

Itachi immediately got up and ran to the door "for your sake Sasuke she had better be alright! We are talking about this stupidity later!" both Uchihas ran for the alter room. They found the blonde on the ground and the flames were gone … and there was not one trace of the demon hound … her hands were free and she was holding her jacket bunched up under her arm. Itachi felt a sharp pang of guilt as he saw her trembling form … he knew that she tried to put out the flames around her … it must've been frightening.

Sasuke walked over to her despite his brother's attempt to stop him "it's dead ... so Naruko what did you think-" he never got a chance to finish his question because Naruko stood with tears streaming down her face and punched the Uchiha hard.

"you deserved that brother" said Itachi, but he had no idea how right he was. As Naruko fled the room he watched his brother nurse his busted lip and possible broken tooth.


	9. Past and Future

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, Yuri F/F - fem Naruto 'Naruko' x Kakashi**

 **Last Time:**

"you deserved that brother" said Itachi, but he had no idea how right he was. As Naruko fled the room he watched his brother nurse his busted lip and possible broken tooth.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day was exciting for most of the students since they had no classes to worry about, except for one however …

A tired looking Naruko sat on the steps to the school … she glanced up as she heard someone coming towards her and saw Itachi "well at least it's you. I still want to hit your brother"

"yes … understandable … if it helps you did chip a couple of his teeth" said Itachi with a half hearted chuckle "I am sorry about what happened" he sincerely apologized to her.

"it's alright, I don't blame you … Hey, Over here!" Naruko smiled as she stood up while lifting her large purse onto her shoulder and waved at a silver haired woman. The beautiful woman smiled and came over to them. Itachi blushed lightly as the woman pulled Naruko into a kiss that left the blonde a little flushed and dazed "… Itachi this is my girlfriend Kana, Kana this is Itachi Uchiha"

Kana raised an eyebrow and looked at the raven with a calculating gaze "Uchiha? Are you the fool or asshole?-ow" Kana flinched slightly as Naruko nudged her with her elbow.

"be nice Kana, it wasn't his idea. Sasuke was the one who drugged me" the blonde scolded.

Itachi shook his head "no it's alright Naruko. I deserved that. I'm the fool in this equation Kana. You guys enjoy the day off. I'll be dealing with my brother" the women left with a wave, but Itachi raised an eyebrow as he watched them "I thought most calls were prohibited so how did Kana know about what happened already?" he shrugged the thought away and went to have a much needed chat with his dear little brother.

XXXXXXXXXX

"it was pure luck, are you sure you're alright Kakashi?" said Naruko as she held the silver haired demon's hand while they walked down the dirt path that lead to town.

"yes, I'm alive because of you and that luck of yours" Kakashi smiled and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist as they walked together …

 **Flashback**

Naruko slowly opened her eyes "what the … what happened? ... Where am I?" she looked around the room she was in … it was the alter room in Warriors temple and suddenly she remembered what happened "Sasuke you asshole … he tied me down too! I'll kill him!" she said as she tugged at the ties holding her wrists to the alter.

"I'll do that" the blonde looked up and smiled as she saw the large demon hound "I smelled your blood … what's wrong?" asked Kakashi as he saw his soul mate has paled heavily and looked horrified.

"Kakashi stop! Run! This room is filled with those charms" Naruko screamed … she cursed herself for not seeing those charms plastered all over the walls. But nothing could be done except get Kakashi to leave safely "Run! It's a trap!"

Kakashi stopped in his tracks and nodded "ok I'll handle this another-AHHHHHH" the second Kakashi tried backing out of the room all the charms activated ad the demon was consumed by blue flames.

"Kakashi!" Naruko screamed and thrashed against her restraints. Finally the ties holding her wrists snapped and she ran to the demon hound. A blast of heat threw her back and she collided with the alter.

*clink* the blonde heard something hit the floor and roll over to her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Kakashi's screams until something cool touched her fingers … she looked through her tears at the object that touched her. Naruko's eyes widened … it was a small pot with symbols like the pot Kakashi was sealed in! … it was small and not the same, but it was worth a shot …

Naruko grabbed the pot and its lid and ran to her lover's side "Kakashi seal yourself in here quick!" she saw Kakashi collapse into silver vapors and head for the pot, but the flames were following him … Naruko watched the silver vapors pool in the pot and quickly put the lid on …

For a second it seemed like she could take the pot and leave, but the blue flames rushed at her and tried to burn her with the pot. She ripped off her jacket and wrapped the small pot up in it and tucked the pot protectively under her arm as she batted the flames. The flames were hot, but they didn't hurt Naruko as badly as they did to the demon Kakashi and the flames quickly faded after a few seconds. Tears poured from her eyes as she prayed Kakashi survived … she was so worried that she barely noticed the Itachi and Sasuke entered the room …

She heard Sasuke walked over to her despite his brother's attempt to stop him "it's dead … so Naruko what did you think-" she couldn't stop herself … she was so furious at the Uchiha that she stood up with the pot wrapped in her jacket and punched Sasuke. Naruko didn't even wait to see the damage from her punch before running out of the temple …

"please be alright! Please Kakashi" cried the blonde as she raced blindly through the forest …

By some miracle Naruko found her way back to the school and went straight to her room … with very careful motions she set the jacket on the bed and unraveled it revealing the pot. She let the jacket fall to the floor and took a deep breath before reaching for the lid …

"Kakashi please be alive" she whispered and slowly opened the lid … a slim set of vapors rose out of the pot and weakly collected on the bed where the tiny form of a silver puppy appeared …

 **Flashback Over**

"you looked so weak I was worried you wouldn't survive the night" said Naruko as she leaned against the demon in her female form.

Kakashi chuckled as she saw Naruko stifle a yawn "you should've tried to get some sleep … with the fire gone I think I would've been fine after some rest"

Naruko pouted "it's that 'I think' that kept me up all night"

"you're so cute" said Kakashi as she kissed Naruko's forehead "I wonder if Sasuke will be a problem for the rest of the year"

"I hope not, but even if he is it won't be for long since I graduate soon" said Naruko happily.

The silver haired demon smiled "I'll have too make arrangements to work wherever you go … unless you get into a place that allows pets. That would beat grading papers … you know I had a strange dream while I was recovering. It was of my past … I swear Sasuke looks a lot like that monk who sealed me"

"history repeating maybe? I wonder where Itachi would fit in back then" Naruko mused.

"hmm … don't know … hey where are we going?" Kakashi asked nervously as he started to recognize the area of the forest they were in.

"I need to return this pot before someone notices that it's gone. You can stay outside ok?" said the blonde as she slipped the pot out of her purse and went into the Warriors temple.

Kakashi frowned as she watched the blonde go in the ancient temple "ok, but be careful and call if you need help" she called. Naruko waved and went into the dark hallway. It took a little time to find the alter room, but she eventually found it …

"now let me see … I was tied here in front of the alter so this pot should go behind … ah ha! Found it!" Naruko exclaimed happily as she found an empty stop on the shelf behind the shelf where the dust left an imprint in the dust showing that something was there recently … she gently set the pot in the spot and smiled as she saw that it fit the dust impression perfectly "thank you for saving my love" she said softly to the pot, but then something caught her eye on the pot … an image of two young monks "two brothers?" she pondered curiously as she examined the images on the pot.

 _"hey Naruko are you coming?"_ Naruko chuckled as she heard her impatient lover call from outside and she left the room.

"I'm coming Kakashi!" yelled Naruko as she left the temple and continued walking hand in hand with Kakashi.

"I love you Naruko" purred Kakashi as she pulled Naruko into a kiss.

Naruko moaned into the kiss and smile as the kiss broke for air "I love you-eep! Even if you are a pervert" she rolled her eye with an amused smile as she swatted the demon's hand off her butt and they kept walking together into town …


End file.
